See into the dark
by InDimLight
Summary: Alternate ending to the movie, Lady Van Tassel X Hessian horseman


Disclaimer: I don't own sleepy hollow

Just my awful attempt at writing an alternate ending to sleepy hollow (based on the movie)

...

Katrina sat up, turning to see what caused the sound.

There half in shadow, half in the flame of the fire was her stepmother, Lady Van Tassel.

"Dear stepdaughter, you look as if you've seen a ghost" tilting her head back she laughed as Katrina fainted.

...

Katrina stirred, pressing a hand to her head she blinked to clear her vision.

Infront of her knelt her stepmother, a black velvet bag tied to her belt.

"Awake at last. Did you think it was all a nasty dream? Alas, no. " She smiled at Katrina

"My father saw the Horseman kill you..." Katrina whispered, fear in her eyes

"He saw the Horseman coming to me with his sword unsheathed!,and Baltus did not stay to watch."

"But there was your body!" Disbelief crossed her features

"The servantgirl, Sarah or did you forget you set the horseman on her too?"

"You knew!" she gasped, fear causing her voice to tremble, all her hard work gone.

"ofcourse I knew dear, you think I wouldn't recognise another witch when i saw one?"

"Who are you?" Katrina whispered

"My family name... was Archer"

"The Archer..." the image from the fireplace flashing before her eyes.

"I lived with my father and mother and my sister in a gamekeeper's cottage not far from here..."

Masbeth moved around the room, having followed them to the windmil,wondering how he could help Katrina

"...Until one day, my father died, and the landlord who received many years of loyal service from my parents... evicted us. No one in this God- fearing town would take us in because my mother was suspected of witchcraft and she schooled her daughters well while we lived as outcasts in the Western Woods. She died within a year...and my sister and I remained in our refuge, seeing not a soul...until, gathering firewood one day, we crossed the path of the Hessian, I helped him and we eventualy fell in love. But it was short lived thanks to a stupid selfish little girl who got him killed"

Here she pointed to Katrina, Tears stinging her eyes, knowing she had killed her lover.

"You sold your soul to Satan, so you could have your father's money and land, But I vowed to stop you. The easiest part was the first - to enter your house as your mother's sick nurse and put her body into the grave, and my own into the marriage bed."

Katrina looked at the floor, anywhere but at her stepmother.

"My sister, by the way, sadly passed away quite recently, ofcourse you already knew that, She brought it upon herself ...by helping you and your master! "

She whipped round as she said that, shocking Masbeth into dropping the malet he had been holding

Masbeth ran to Katrina, unaware of the truth about who comanded the horseman who killed his father

"And now you have bought my Hessian horseman back to me, he rides tonight, comming for you"

She laughed as Masbeth and Katrina ran out of the windmil.

She followed, the horseman's skull she had found at Katrina's little hideaway, her old cottage, in the black velvet bag tied to her belt.

As Katrina and Masbeth ran out of the windmil Ichabod pulled up in the coach, climbing out he saw the horseman, he grabbed thier arms, pulling them into the windmil

"Watch your head" Laughed Lady Van Tassel, as they ran past her.

As the horseman climbed down off Daredevil, he walked past Lady Van Tassel, turned slightly as if looking at her, she smiled at him, watching as he swung his sword and axe ready to fight the three in the windmil.

While they fought, Lady Van Tassel got her horse and rode to the tree of the dead, awaiting the return of her Hessian horseman so she could finaly return his head to him.

When Ichabod, Katrina and Masbeth arrived she realised she would have to help, Seeing Katrina run away so Ichabod could protect her from the horseman, she aimed her gun at Katrina, laughing

"Yes run and skip and jump" as she said it she quickly turned to Ichabod, shooting him instead, her plan worked and Katrina came running back.

Before she could get to Ichabod Lady Van Tassel had grabbed her hair.

"Here, take her head like she took yours" she shouted over the thunder.

Ichabod sat up as Masbeth pointed out he was not dead, Katrina's book had saved him.

But as he stood up, Lady Van Tassel's words finaly hit him, It didn't make sence, why would Katrina do it?, Looking up he saw the bag holding the Horseman's head, running he knocked Lady Van Tassel off her horse, tackeling her to get to the skull, Masbeth grabbed a nearby branch and whacked Lady Van Tassel unconcious.

Ichabod grabbed the skull

"HORSEMAN!" he shouted, just in time, the horseman stopped and dropped Katrina catching his skull and placing it on his neck.

They backed away as the flesh crawled back onto his skull.

The Hessian turned to Lady Van Tassel as she stirred, picking her up, he set her on Daredevil's back, walking towards Ichabod, Katrina and Masbeth.

He looked at Katrina, hate in his eyes, It was then Lady Van Tassel looked up, her head no longer hazy.

"You were right Constable, it was Katrina who governed him, she killed him, she killed her father, Masbeth, Philipse, Killian and his wife and child, but the horseman would never kill me...Oh and Constable, it wasn't the Reverend Steenwyck in the forest, it was simply a glamour, I couldn't have you thinking it was me governing the horseman now could I?"

At this the horseman looked at Lady Van Tassel, his sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight as he smirked.

" But...Katrina...why?" Ichabod felt the world around him falling down as a harsh bitter laugh escaped Katrina's lips

"Because the money was mine, the Van Garrett money and estate would have passed on to my father, untill the stupid old man changed his will, So I had them killed, then anyone who may have known, and finally I had to kill my stepmother, she would have inherrited it all in the event of my fathers death,But ofcourse she is still alive" As she said that she pulled out the gun Lady Van Tassel had previously used on Ichabod, pointing it at Lady Van Tassel, before Ichabod could do or say anything the horseman had already sliced off Katrina's head.

As Ichabod looked at the body on the floor next to him, he fainted, Masbeth catching him before he hit the floor.

The Hessian horseman climbed up onto Daredevil, behind Mary Van Tassel and charged off into the dark forest.


End file.
